Welcome To Hell
by Broken-Hermione
Summary: She's A Vampire he's a mortal. can they still be together, and She has a Secret that could change his mind.
1. Prologue Queen Of The Damed

Welcome To Hell  
  
A/N: Okay watching Queen of the damned 3 times in one day sure gets your imagination going. Ok people are Way out of Character because well it's my story. So yeah, I hope you guys like it if not just tell me NICELY.  
  
Prologue ~ Queen of the Damned.  
  
Her blood red eyes flashed dangerously at all who were in the room. Her followers, her slaves, but most of all her food. She didn't care if they were immortal, all the more better they tasted. She walked up to her throne and sat down. Her eyes scanned over everyone, and stopped on one quivering man, a mortal.  
  
"Ah, my dear Neville. How ever did you end up in this situation?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her icy voice.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He said trying to be brave but his own voice betraying him.  
  
She laughed maliciously. He didn't recognize her. Good, the more fun it will be to see his face when he realizes his school girl crush is about to kill him.  
  
"Aw, poor Neville. So clueless. You know who I am." She smiled and showed her fangs.  
  
Neville realized who she was and gasped.  
  
"No! it can't be. You . . you're. . ."  
  
She swooped down from her throne and grabbed him by his neck and arched it back before baring her fangs once more and attacking his neck with her mouth. She dropped him to the floor.  
  
"You were a good meal, but you would be too much of an inconvenience if you were one of us."  
  
She waved her hand and watched the barely live man burst into flames, and slowly licked the last remaining traces of blood from her mouth. Her long black hair flowed in waves to her waist. She was tall and elegant, pale and mysterious.  
  
Slowly she rose into the air and everyone beneath her dropped and bowed their heads. She had taken her rightful place as Queen of the Damned.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
That was just the prologue. Some of you may know who "She" is. Yes this is a romance. It's going to be short but it is a romance. Well review please.  
  
Broken-Hermione 


	2. He Finds Her

Welcome To Hell  
  
A/N: ok. The last chapter kinda sucked I know. Ok I used the name Akasha in this story just because I like it so much plus I'm on a Queen of the Damned kick so yeah. But now time for the longer stuff. Okay on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ He Finds Her.  
  
He was walking home from work. She was on his mind again. It had been four years since they graduated. He hadn't seen her since that day. And the letters she wrote him stopped about six months afterwards. He missed her.  
  
"Harry is that you?" a voice called from behind him.  
  
Harry turned and saw Ginny Weasley standing there. He hadn't seen her in about two years.  
  
"Ginny? Wow it's so good to see you again. What are you doing out on the streets by yourself? It's a little dark." Harry said walking up to the vibrant red head.  
  
"I can take care of myself Harry." She said icily.  
  
He went to wrap her in a hug when he pulled back suddenly.  
  
"Gin, you're so cold. What happened to you?"  
  
Harry took a good look at her. She had layered chin length hair with black highlights in it. She was still the same height but more slim. She was extremely pale and had dried blood on her chin.  
  
"You've been summoned Harry. She wants to see you." She smiled.  
  
Harry jumped away. Ginny was a vampire. He turned to run but she was in front of him already. She backed him into the wall of the building they were by. She was surprisingly strong too.  
  
"Don't try to fight me Potter. I will win. I know you want to see her. Well tonight's your lucky night."  
  
Ginny grabbed him and pulled him close to her. He closed his eyes thinking she was going to kill him. When he opened them they were in a very Goth furnished room. The door to the room opened and Ginny bowed her head  
  
"I brought him my Queen." She said and disappeared.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
When Harry turned to see who had come in the room he almost passed out.  
  
"Hermione." He gasped out.  
  
"Good to see you remember me."  
  
"So it's you who's been killing innocent people."  
  
"I was innocent and killed when Xavier did this to me."  
  
"So it was him. Your so called perfect boyfriend. Hermione he destroyed you."  
  
"HA! I see you're still jealous. He needed a queen. Harry I chose this. He would have moved on if I didn't give consent. Of course he would have killed me."  
  
"How could you let him do something like this?"  
  
"I wanted to live. Now I'm stuck living forever. But he got what he deserved. I killed him."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"By ripping his heart out and eating it."  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Not at all. But now I need a new king, and I choose you Harry."  
  
"NO! I refuse to live this life."  
  
"But I thought you loved me."  
  
"I loved Hermione Granger. You are not the woman I fell in love with."  
  
Harry went to leave, but stopped short. What she said made his blood run cold.  
  
"Don't you want to see your daughter?"  
  
"What daughter?" he said turning around.  
  
"Why do you think I never wanted to see you again after we graduated? You got me pregnant. Xavier was going to help me raise her."  
  
"Is she a vampire too?"  
  
"Yes. She will age until she turns 18 though. That was she won't have to be stuck in a child's body for all eternity."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"But of course. Akasha come in here."  
  
A little girl about the age of four came into the room. She had deep brown hair and Harry's bright green eyes, but was extremely pale.  
  
"Akasha honey this is your father."  
  
"He's a mortal mother."  
  
"I know. We just may have to change that won't we?"  
  
Harry just stood there in shock. This little girl that he helped create was looking at him like he was her dinner.  
  
"Say something to her Harry."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Akasha go to Draco and tell him to gather everyone in the temple."  
  
"Yes mother." Akasha bowed and left.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes. He is her godfather. He's married to her godmother."  
  
"And that is who?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Hermione. I want to stay but you aren't the same."  
  
"I'm only different to those who I do not love."  
  
"Then why is our daughter bowing to you?"  
  
"Everyone does. She's seen people do that to me since she was born. It's become a natural habit for her to bow to me when there is someone else present."  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry and put her hand on his face.  
  
"You're not cold like the others."  
  
"I was still pregnant with Akasha when I was turned. I couldn't fully become a vampire because I was carrying a child. Akasha is only half too."  
  
He looked into her yes and saw them change from red back to hazel and her black hair back to brown.  
  
"I'm still part human. I have emotions, and I can walk in the light."  
  
"If I join you will I be able to love and walk in the light also?"  
  
"If you choose to be my king, yes."  
  
"I can't live without you anymore. It's too hard."  
  
"Come Harry." Hermione said all her features returning to normal.  
  
Hermione led Harry to the temple. He froze when they entered. He saw so many people he knew. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Professor Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Seamus Finnagan.  
  
"They are part of my inner circle. The only people I trust. The only people I show human emotion for. And you and Akasha of course."  
  
Harry just stood there with a blank stare on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione slowly bent his head back and teasingly nipped his neck. Then sank her teeth into him. Harry winced. Hermione moved the hand that wasn't bracing his neck down to his hand and squeezed it showing she was not going to kill him. She pulled away. She gently cut her wrist and put it to his mouth.  
  
"Drink Harry." She said quietly.  
  
He put his lips to her wrist and began to drink her blood.  
  
He pulled away and looked to Hermione. His fangs clearly starting to show.  
  
"Bow to your new King." Hermione boomed to all who were in attendance.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as over a thousand people bowed for him.  
  
"You may rise." He said. He was beginning to enjoy hi new power.  
  
Akasha went up to them.  
  
"Welcome home father." She said smiling.  
  
He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her head. And looked back to Hermione.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
Okay. I know it sucked. Okay Xavier was her boyfriend who was king of all vampires which explained why he could walk in the day light and fool Hermione. Well she became his queen and could walk in the day light too. She killed him because she didn't want to be a vampire.  
  
Ok I was bored and wrote this whole story in an hour and a half. I know it was crappy but if anyone of you who reads this wants to take it and make it longer and add things too it go ahead. Just E-mail me at G2LuvMyAttitude@aol.com.  
  
Put "FanficWelcomeToHell" in the subject line please.  
  
And I do want some credit for the idea if you post it. But otherwise I turn over all rights to this to you. I just want some credit!  
  
Broken-Hermione 


End file.
